kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Danner's Redemption
NOTE: ''The following fannon contains spoilers to the events featured in Killzone: Mercenary''. Following his confrontation with Benoit, Danner and Justus board an overlord, piloted by Blackjack. The trio eventually reach Vekta, where Blackjack's base is hidden. Danner ponders on the choices he made back at the facility. "Was saving the boy the right choice? Giving up a life of luxury... for him? And what will I--" Danner's train of thought is interrupted by Justus. "Were here!" The overlord's door opens, revealing a large, dark base. Danner and Justus climb out, and are greeted by Blackjack. "Danner! I must admit, you are much shorter in person! Come, we must discuss our little...predicament." Justus decides to go exploring, while Danner and Blackjack enter a small room. "Take a seat, my friend." It had been a long ride, but Danner decides to sit. "That was some serious shit! Once the ISA hears about the virus and the boy, they'll have their best men on your trail. The same goes for Helghast! I saw a couple Hig dropships follow us to Vekta. I disabled the tracking device on the overlord, but I can't take any risks. I have prepared a hideout for you on Sorin." Danner was admittedly amused by the offer. After all, he had never been to Sorin. There was just one thing holding him back. "What about the boy?" Blackjack's expression suddenly turned serious. "Justus stays with me. Im still jumping between offers. He is quite...popular. Consider him payment for my services." Danner is conflicted. He had just sacrificed a great deal for the boy's well being. "Have anyone in mind?" Blackjack's patience had begun to be tested. "We don't have much time.." Danner clenches his fists. Tension fills the room. "Im not letting him become some... test subject!" Blackjack stands up. "Since when do you care? Since when does a boy mean more to you than a paycheck?" Danner too stands up. "Since everyone I considered a friend stabbed me IN THE BACK!" The argument is interrupted by Justus's scream. "DANNER! HELP!" Danner and Blackjack run outside, only to find themselves held at gunpoint by a group of Helghast-like troops. Suddenly, a figure steps out from the shadows... "Hello... mercenary." '' The two had not met, but Danner recognized the man from stories he heard while serving in the UCN. He was standing face-to-face with Colonel Viscard. Viscard gained universal notoriety after he was dishonorably discharged from the Helghast Empire, when he attempted to overthrow Emperor Visari, through assassination. After several weeks of torture, Viscard was banned from Helghan. He went on to form the Outcasts, a group of ex-Helghast who believed themselves to be the definitive warriors. The group had been idle for some time, and their whereabouts had been unknown for several months. ''"I am here to claim my prize. It is funny... how the human mind is so easily manipulated. Now that my plan has played out, the Outcasts shall once again reveal themselves." Danner is confused. "What plan?" Viscard smiles. "I will admit, Benoit betraying you was a setback. I couldn't afford to lose my little soldier. Not yet." Danner and Blackjack look at each other. It is clear neither one of them know what what Viscard is talking about. "DIORTEM! THE REFINERY! THE FACILITY! '' ''I planned it all. You were nothing more than a puppet. And I was pulling the strings. Now that the ISA and Helghast are crippled, the Outcasts shall take over! All I need is a boy, and a virus." Danner let out a chuckle. "The virus is gone, and it's creator is dead! Without Savic, the boy is useless!" Viscard's expression doesn't change. "Not entirely true, merc. Savic was one of my top scientists. We managed to get the formula from him, before his... unfortunate demise. Enough chatter. Men, kill these grunts!" Danner and Justus sprint to cover. Blackjack lets out a scream. His body falls to the floor. Danner pulls out his M82. Peeking around the overlord, he sees six men, including Viscard, who is wielding an LS13. Danner blind fires towards the enemies. He manages to take one of the men out, and injure another. Danner has just used his last clip. Suddenly, it would appear Danner's luck hasn't run out. A huge pile of Blackjack armories lay right next to him. He quickly equips himself with a porcupine and M4 revolver, with his last bit of cash. Using the porcupine, Danner takes out all of Viscard's men, but not without taking a clip to the leg. His porcupine run dry, he pulls out his pistol for a last stand between him and Viscard. "Give it up, merc! Give me the boy, and I shall spare you." This was the second time Danner was forced to make this choice in one day. Only this time, he felt his choice would be a bit more... fatal. ''"Justus... run!" '' Lying in a pool of his own blood, Danner quickly pulled out his revolver, and fired every bullet he had at Viscard. Suddenly, Danner feels faint. He looks down. He has taken a shotgun shell to the chest. He then looks up to Viscard, decapitated. The Colonel falls to the ground. Danner closes his eyes, knowing he made the right choice.